


Symbolic exchange

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	Symbolic exchange




End file.
